1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an articulation and, more particularly, to an articulation having angle adjustable function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional articulation 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 14 comprises an eccentric drive handle 11 to fix a toothed disk. However, the user has to drive the drive handle 11 to lock or unlock the toothed disk, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the toothed disk cannot be locked automatically.
Another conventional articulation 1A in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 15 comprises a toothed disk 13, and a push button 12 to fix the angle the toothed disk 13. However, the user has to press the push button 12 successively to fix the toothed disk 13 so as to adjust the angle of the articulation, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
Another conventional articulation 1B in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 16 comprises a toothed disk 15, and a push button 14 to fix the angle the toothed disk 15. The toothed disk 15 is locally provided some teeth 150, so that the angle of the articulation can be adjusted in a jumping type without having to press the push button 14 successively. However, the toothed disk 15 is locally provided some teeth 150, so that the articulation has a weaker strength and is easily worn out or broken.